A outra
by Morgana Black
Summary: Ela poderia ter o controle sobre seu corpo, mas seu coração pertenceria sempre à sua Ninfa...


"_Não se engane,você não vai escapar  
Amarrado e preso  
Não tem como se esconder de mim  
Todo meu,você tem que ser  
Então não resista  
Nós existiremos  
Até o dia  
Até o dia que eu morrer  
Todo meu  
Você tem que ser"_

_(All mine – Portishead)_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"**A Outra"  
(Lupin & Tonks)**

Tudo parecia estranhamente frio e vazio.

O sono, que antes sempre fora tão pesado e contínuo, agora se dissolvia rapidamente como uma cortina de fumaça tênue frente uma brisa mais intensa e impiedosa, deixando nela apenas aquele leve estado de atordoação que precede o despertar completo.

Instintivamente, ainda sonolenta e preguiçosa, as mãos tatearam o lado vago na cama de casal e encontraram apenas o vazio e o contato morno dos lençóis que pareciam queimar os seus dedos no lugar onde ele estivera a pouco. Lentamente as pestanas se moveram e seus olhos se acostumaram com a suave luz prateada que se insinuava quase que de maneira petulante pela janela entreaberta, quebrando de maneira envolvente a escuridão.

O coração falhou uma batida ao notar que ele estava parado em frente à janela, o olhar cravado nos céus, parecendo distante e arrebatado na presença _dela._

Estavam ali, claros todos os sinais da influência que _ela_ sempre exerceria sobre ele: a ansiedade que antecedia a consumação do ato e que depois seria substituído pela culpa e pelo sentimento de imundície; os punhos cerrados como se tivesse a intenção de deter aquele fulgor que lhe dominava os instintos; a irresistível atração que fazia que seus pensamentos sempre se voltassem para _ela... _

Sempre_ ela..._

Contra a sua vontade, lutando com unhas e dentes e garras ele tentava resistir, mas no final ele sempre se entregava. Que chances ele tinha de vencer aquele fascínio, aquela paixão doentia que corroia as suas entranhas e queimava a sua tão distinta racionalidade?

Podia sentir toda a angústia e desespero e pavor diante daquele poder avassalador. Tragando-o, seduzindo-o com sua voz gélida e lânguida, sussurrando-lhe a promessa de que o possuiria em breve, de que teria em seu poder não só os seus pensamentos, mas também seu corpo que se rasgaria de horror e prazer animalesco. E que assim faria com que ele se entregasse de corpo e alma.

Era terrificante, absurdamente terrificante.

Suspirando pesadamente, Tonks se desvencilhou do lençol e se levantou da cama. Com um gesto distraído, passou a mão pelos próprios cabelos cor-de-rosa, soltando um bocejo longo.

A madrugada avançava célere, os dias eram cada vez mais cansativos, mas julgava-se incapaz de dormir. O sono evaporara-se no momento em que se encontrou sozinha na cama. Era sempre assim, esse eterno sentimento de desconforto.

Era verão e fossem em outros tempos, as noites seriam claras e luminosas. Mas uma névoa densa e sufocante pairava sobre a capital britânica, ocultando dos olhares desesperançados o brilho das estrelas. Minando a alegria e a pouca felicidade que se podia obter naqueles tempos sombrios. A pouca felicidade que eles, juntos, haviam conquistado após tantos desentendimentos e dores e discussões. A felicidade que parecia minguar, enquanto _ela_ se mostrava em sua beleza e lascívia, quando faltava muito pouco para que alcançasse o auge de seus poderes. Quando finalmente os instintos subjugariam a razão e ele perderia por completo o controle de si mesmo.

E que irônico pensar que a única luz que conseguia vencer aquela cortina de desespero nebuloso, era daquela que lhe causava tanta exasperação.

Definitivamente mordaz.

-Tudo bem, Remus? – Tonks perguntou baixinho, abraçando o homem pelas costas e apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele.

-Não consigo dormir! – Respondeu e sentiu um calafrio lhe atravessar a espinha e de modo algum provinha da névoa que pairava sinistramente no céu. Pensou em justificar, dizer que era a preocupação com a guerra e com Harry, que após o casamento de Gui e Fleur simplesmente sumira com Rony e Hermione, sem dar maiores explicações. Mas não se tratava apenas disso e ele sabia que Tonks não acreditaria nisso se ele o dissesse.

Pobre homem, feito de lágrimas e dor... tentando esconder em sua fortaleza de determinação e coragem a sua própria fraqueza. Tentando ocultar o quanto o seu corpo ansiava por se entregar ao prazer lânguido daquele abraço frio e que seu coração se negava a admitir. Desde tão jovem tendo que lidar com a escuridão de sua própria maldição, tendo que atender aos caprichos daquela que era tão voluntariosa e cheia de fases.

-Eu também não.

Quase que de maneira inconsciente, as mãos de Tonks começaram a deslizar pelo peito de Lupin, envolvendo-o num abraço mais forte e possessivo.

-Fica aqui comigo? – Lupin disse baixinho, deixando-se envolver mais ainda por aquele abraço, tão diferente daquele toque frio e pálido que lhe beijava de maneira atroz.

-Claro que sim, bobo!

Lupin sentiu um certo alívio quando notou Tonks sorrir contra o seu pescoço; o corpo relaxou um pouco mais e aquele estranho encanto que a _outra_ exercia sobre ele parecia ter sido desfeito por um tempo.

Assim como _ela_, Tonks tinha o poder de fazê-lo perder a razão e deixar-se levar apenas pelos desejos. E seu corpo também respondia às sensações que ela lhe provocava e aos instintos passionais que o impediam de raciocinar. Tonks era sua amiga, sua companheira, sua amante... e _ela_ poderia ter o controle sobre seu corpo, mas à Tonks ele entregara o seu coração.

Voltou-se para ela, dando as costas para a janela e ignorando a presença da outra.

_Ela_ o teria em seu poder muito em breve, mas não naquela noite. Naquela noite ele seria apenas de Tonks.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

N/A: A idéia dessa fic surgiu meio que do nada, mas não vou ser hipócrita em dizer que a não me inspirei em nada. Em partes, esse triangulo amoroso foi inspirado na fic "Quatro" da devilicious (que está entre as minhas favoritas, se alguém se interessar) e é uma das melhores Remus/Tonks que já li.

E como ando meio carente de escrever esses dois, me arrisquei nisso. E em breve outra short deles deve vir por aí. D

See ya!


End file.
